This invention relates to polyurethane foams and more particularly to polyurethane foam compositions having densities and rebound properties such that they are particularly useful for use in manufacturing game balls.
Game balls, such as baseballs and softballs, have been traditionally manufactured by winding several layers of wool and cotton yarn around a cork and rubber center to provide a ball having a desired density and rebound. As can be appreciated, considerable labor is required in the manufacture of such balls. Furthermore, the rising cost of wool, cotton, and synthetic yarns over the last several years, has made it desirable to find suitable less expensive substitutes. Consequently, considerable effort has been expended to find substitute materials and manufacturing techniques which will facilitate the production of less expensive balls having superior rebound properties without reducing the quality of the finished ball.